


Sunshine In Your Smile

by aizawa_zawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, deciding to watch the office or parks & rec, lazy day in, licking scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawa_zawa/pseuds/aizawa_zawa
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo have a day off to relax, but they both want to watch different shows.





	Sunshine In Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first ever fic of KuroTsuki ❤. I'm really sorry that it's short & not much, but I had this idea & I just needed to write it. Inspired from my talk w/ Lai on Twitter about what would KuroTsuki watch on a lazy day in. :) I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

Rays of sunlight filter through the venetian blinds as dust particles flow and land on the yellow tulips that sit on the windowsill. Tsukishima lightly blows away the dust particles. He leans down and takes a small inhale of the tulips, a gift from his favorite person in the world. A small smile graces his lips.

Once he finishes opening the blinds just the way he likes, not too open because he likes his privacy, he wades into the kitchen to make coffee and break- actually, brunch. The time on the oven reads it’s after 11, so it’s more like coffee and brunch.

Tsukishima would’ve eaten sooner were it not for the tall, muscular, black cat that kept him occupied in bed this morning. Since it was both their days off, Tsukishima decided to sleep in until 9 like a normal person. Kuroo, as always, thought it wasn’t normal and too early so he kept the blond in bed for the morning delight. After, Tsukishima took a shower while Kuroo continued to sleep. The lazy bum Tsukishima thought after he dressed, and awoke his dark-haired lover and told him to shower while he made breakfast. Brunch, it was now brunch.

Kuroo yawns as he enters the kitchen, his rooster hair sticking up every which way. He’s shirtless and his red sweatpants are riding deliciously low. After 5 years of being together, you’d think that Tsukishima would get used to seeing Kuroo half or completely naked. But no. His heart still picks up, his cheeks and ears and neck and chest get red, he almost forgets how to breathe. It’s not fair that someone so beautiful could exist. Especially when they have permanent bed hair and are huge dorks. Then again, it’s not so bad because the most beautiful human being in the world loves him.

“Since you can’t keep your paws off of me, breakfast has passed so I had to make brunch.” Tsukishima says as he sets their coffee mugs on the table.

Kuroo chuckles. “Kei, we could still have breakfast, doesn’t matter what time it is. We’re not a restaurant.” He pulls a chair, there are only two at the table, and sits.

“True, but maybe we should be a restaurant because then we’ll have closing hours so you won’t eat all the food.” Tsukishima tells him as he sets their food at the table.

Kuroo laughs like the hyena that he is. “Please don’t close the kitchen.” Still laughing, he wraps his arms around Tsukishima before he can sit and pulls him on his lap. He kisses his nape once, twice.

Tsukishima smiles gently. “You know I’ll never do that to you. And for crying out loud, can’t you put on a damn shirt?”

“No. I know how much you like the view.”

Tsukishima sighs and laughs simultaneously, then gets off Kuroo’s lap to sit on his own chair.

“By the way,” Kuroo starts as he takes a small sip of coffee, then he smirks his famous smirk over the rim of the mug. “Thanks for the new scratches.”

Tsukishima can feel his face redden, remembers both his legs were over Kuroo’s shoulders which is why he raked his nails down his back, but he grins nonetheless. “You’re welcome.”

They eat and talk about what they should do for the day. Kuroo suggests going to the movies or to a museum, or just some place that offers food.

“Those places are always packed. Especially right now since schools are on break.” Tsukishima says.

“Damn, that’s right. We could hang out with Bokuto and Akaashi.” Kuroo conveys.

Tsukishima taps his chin with his index finger. “Hmm, maybe later. How about we just spend the day here at home? Watch whatever, and then in the evening we can hang out with Akaashi and Bokuto?”

Kuroo grins. “Yeah, that sounds good. Let me text Bokuto and see what he says.”

After they finish their food, Kuroo washes and puts away the dishes while Tsukishima strolls to the living room to pick out a movie.

“And please go put on a shirt.” Tsukishima calls out. “It’s distracting.” He whispers the last part so only he can hear himself.

Kuroo groans. “Fine, I’m going.” And treks to their bedroom.

Tsukishima turns to eye Kuroo’s retreating form. Sure enough, on his beautifully muscled tanned back, light red scratches mark his shoulder blades. Four red lines on each shoulder blade. “Wait.” He says before he can stop himself.

Kuroo halts in the hallway and turns his head, tilting it back a little. “Yeah?”

The blond strides towards his rooster-haired lover. “Don’t move.” He commands as Kuroo stares at him.

Once Tsukishima reaches Kuroo, he stops just a few inches away, his chest almost touching Kuroo’s bare back. The former scheming captain gazes into Tsukishima’s golden eyes, wondering what he’s going to do. Tsukishima leans forward, eyes never wavering from Kuroo’s bronze stare, and licks the claw marks on Kuroo’s left shoulder blade. Kuroo’s eyes slightly widen and he lets out a low hiss. Tsukishima then moves to lick the scratches on the right shoulder blade while still maintaining eye contact.

When he finishes, Tsukishima moves up and kisses the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. The latter fully turns around, grabs Tsukishima’s jaw, and kisses him hard.

As much as he’d love to go for another round, Tsukishima’s still tired from earlier. Reluctantly, he pulls away. “Go put on a shirt while I pick a movie.”

Kuroo smiles and kisses him again, then heads back to their bedroom to put on a shirt.

Tsukishima turns on Netflix and skims through the popular movies, but nothing catches his interest. They’ve seen most of them, and he isn’t really in the mood to re-watch a movie. He also doesn’t want to watch a new one because he’s sure that Kuroo will be teasing him after what he just did in the hallway.

After scrolling through the documentaries, Kuroo returns wearing a black shirt with his red sweatpants. Tsukishima is instantly reminded of when he first met Kuroo Tetsuro. Tsukishima was a first year, and although in the beginning he found third year Kuroo to be a little annoying, he soon began to grow strong feelings for him. The blond kept his feelings to himself, with the exception of Yamaguchi, and would look forward to practice games against Nekoma, especially since Kuroo would always teach him how to be a better blocker.

“Bokuto said it’s cool if we stop by later on. Said we can play board games or something.” Kuroo says as he makes his way towards the living room. “Find anything for us to watch?” He asks as he sits beside Tsukishima on the couch.

Tsukishima sighs. “No, nothing that really catches my interest. I don’t feel like watching a movie. How about some reruns of Parks & Rec?”

Kuroo purses his lips. “How about The Office?”

“How about no?”

“But The Office is my favorite.”

“I prefer Parks & Rec.”

Kuroo crosses his arms. “The Office.”

Tsukishima narrows his brows. “Parks & Rec.”

“The Office.”

“Parks & Rec.”

“The Office is funnier.”

“Parks & Rec is better.”

“The Office has Michael Scott.”

“Well Parks & Rec has Leslie Knope, plus better relationships.”

“Pam and Jim aren’t that bad.”

“Andy and April are _much_ better.”

Kuroo throws his head back on the cushions and whines. “But I want to watch The Office.”

“Don’t start, Tetsuro.” Tsukishima warns.

“I haven’t seen it in a while. I want to watch it. The Office! The Office! The Office!”

“Stop acting like a child.”

The raven-haired man sighs. He turns his head to look at the ceiling then back at the dinosaur fanatic. Then a wicked grin spreads across his face. Tsukishima groans internally.

“Tsukki-”

“No.”

“Tsukki, come on, put it on. Pretty please, with a strawberry on top? Or would you rather lick me again?”

Tsukishima blushes deeply and he feels like covering his face, but he holds himself. “I knew I shouldn’t have done that.”

Kuroo laughs. “I’m glad you did. It was hot. Your cute little wet pink tongue felt so good on me. Reminded me how it feels to be in your hot mouth.”

This time Tsukishima does hide his face, and he does so by burying it in Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo laughs and Tsukishima can feel the vibrations down to his toes. And even after 5 years of being together, Tsukishima still gets embarrassed when Kuroo talks dirty. Especially outside of sex.

“I hate when you do that.” Tsukishima mumbles against Kuroo’s shirt.

Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima, brings him on his lap, and kisses the top of his head. “Aw, I’m sorry my little tall crow. I just love the way you blush. It swells my heart.”

Tsukishima glances up and the corners of his lips quirk up. Kuroo’s laughter fades and his bronze eyes soften. He leans down and kisses Tsukishima’s forehead, then his nose, and then his lips.

“Oh, but that smile.” Kuroo says as he leans back, memorizing every inch of Tsukishima’s face. “I swear that there’s sunshine in your smile.”

As Tsukishima gazes into the infinity of stars in Kuroo’s eyes, he knows that they’re meant to be together. Always.

They lean towards each other and kiss. It’s soft and sweet. It feels like home.

When Kuroo pulls away, he caresses Tsukishima’s face. “We can put on Par-”

“It’s fine. We’ll watch The Office first and then we can watch Parks & Rec.” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo’s eyes light up. “Really?”

Tsukishima nods. He knows this is Kuroo’s little tactic to get what he wants. And honestly, Tsukishima is okay with it. He actually loves it. Besides, Kuroo only does this when they’re trying to decide what to watch. He’ll whine like a baby, then say something embarrassing and inappropriate, and then say something incredibly heartwarming and affectionate. And Tsukishima doesn’t mind, but mainly because he gets his way about 99.8% of the time. So it’s only fair that Kuroo gets to do what he wants too.

“But first,” Tsukishima pouts a little. Okay, so maybe he’ll still want something in return for compromising. “Can you pick me up some strawberry shortcake please?”

Kuroo chuckles and kisses him. “Anything for you.” He loves Tsukishima too much to deny him anything. Even if he can be a spoiled little brat sometimes, he still loves him.

Tsukishima hugs Kuroo and nuzzles his neck. “I love you.” He murmurs.

Kuroo smiles widely. “I love you, too.” And after a few more moments, he extracts himself from Tsukishima’s hold and hurries out to buy some snacks and a strawberry shortcake.

It only takes Kuroo a total of 20 minutes to return home. Once he sets the snacks and drinks on the coffee table, he and Tsukishima snuggle up together as an episode of The Office starts. Kuroo eats chocolate flavored pocky while Tsukishima eats a slice of strawberry shortcake.

_“Last week I gave a fire safety talk and nobody paid any attention. It’s my own fault for using PowerPoint. PowerPoint is boring.”_

“You know,” Kuroo starts. “I think Yaku would do that.”

“Do what?”

“That, what Dwight is doing. If Yaku gave a fire drill presentation and non of us paid attention, he’d pull a stunt like that on us.”

_“Today, smoking is gonna save lives.”_

Tsukishima thinks for a moment. “I believe Suga would do that, too.”

They both laugh and continue to eat as they watch the chaos unfurl on TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I loooooove The Office & Parks & Rec, so I just had to write this. Tbh, I prefer to watch The Office but I do think that Parks & Rec is better. Yeah, I know that doesn't make sense. I really wanna write more KuroTsuki fics, but I was only able to write this for now since I have work tmrw b/c if not then it would've been longer. Anyways, I hope that in the future I can write more. Thank you for reading!! ❤
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched either of those shows, you should. & the episode KuroTsuki are watching is S5 E14 Stress Relief: Part 1. Or you could just watch that clip on Youtube, search The Office Fire Drill :)


End file.
